


my hero

by Lindserton



Category: Opm - Fandom, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: M/M, M/Solo, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindserton/pseuds/Lindserton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mumen Rider is frustrated that no one else can see Saitama for the hero that he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my hero

It had been quite day already for Mumen Rider.

His usual patrol started uneventful as he pedaled around the outskirts of the city atop his trusty Justice. It was unseasonably cool morning, especially for early spring, and pedestrians were bundled up in light jackets and scarves. Everything seemed calm and the lack of crime, by mysterious beings or otherwise, was both a relief and an irritation. He wouldn’t make his quota of the day at the rate.

When noon rolled around, Mumen paused his hunt to have some lunch at a local café and locked his bicycle up securely outside. He slipped his helmet off, shook his hair out, and slipped his goggles off. After giving the seat a pat he made his way indoors, ordered some sort of plain sandwich, and sat by the window with his meal.

Mumen bit slowly into the bread and stared out the window. Truthfully, this is how most of his days usually went; he would wander around until he found some minor crime and try his damned hardest to make all right again. Sometimes the criminals were tougher than others and sometimes the problems didn’t have to do with crime. Occasionally there wasn’t even a problem to begin with; if anyone needed help, he would be there to assist. That was his motto and he stuck to it faithfully each day.

On quiet days like this though, sometimes his mind would wander.

It seemed that more frequently there were problems that he just couldn’t tackle on his own. Mentally he had the strength; hell, he had enough strength mentally to level a skyscraper. But physically… The power just wasn’t there. Sure, he could win in a fight with another ordinary person of ordinary vigor but up against a monster he was useless. On top of that, it seemed like the mysterious beings were getting tougher and harder to beat, even to the heroes more experienced than he was. Except for one hero.

_Saitama._

Mumens teeth clicked together as he gave a particularly enthusiastic bite into his sandwich. He had spent much of his free time, _too_ much of his free time, thinking about that bald hero. Too many hours were spent researching and gathering what little information he could find about the enigmatic guy and in the end he still knew nothing. He was normal in appearance but when it came to fighting, his brawn was unreal. Godly. Mumen has seen it first hand. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses and sighed. He wasn’t jealous of Saitama but the feelings he had for him were confusing. As a fellow hero, he was supposed to be a rival, but he looked up to the caped hero more than anything- after all, he had saved his life on more than one occasion. At the same time he yearned to know what made him tick He wanted to feel those taught muscles under that jumpsuit, to find the secrets that lay within. He wanted to find out first hand what made Saitama so selfless yet so powerful both physically and mentally.

He shoveled the rest of his sandwich in his mouth in one bite and sighed heavily. His stomach was in knots again, unsettled from his thoughts, and he hoped some food would calm his nerves.

\---------

By midday Mumen had barely done anything to help out the public aside from helping a man change a tire to his moped. The sun was starting to beat down on the back of his neck and he swiped some sweat from his forehead with a gloved hand after slowing to a stop at a red light. As he was waiting patiently for the light to turn, he turned his head, and that’s when he saw it.

Something was moving, huddled on the pavement… A cat.

The cat was crawling through the busy intersection, its mangy fur puffed out as cars skidded around and struggled to avoid it.

Mumen immediately deserted his bike, letting it drop to the cement with a silent apology, and dashed out into the street with his arms held high. Cars skidded to a halt as he yelled and flailed his body in a desperate attempt to stop them.

The cat stared up at Mumen with wide eyes as he quickly reached it and leaned down to scoop it up. It really wasn’t a cute cat with matted, dirty fur and a smashed in looking nose, but that didn’t matter. A life was a life, no matter what.

That’s what Mumen thought until the cat literally exploded in his arms.

For a split second he thought a car had hit them both. No, not a car. A car couldn’t justify the ferocity in which the fur shot out from the cats body. Or rather, not a cat at all, because whatever was in his arms was beginning to transform rapidly into something very large made entirely of teeth and slimy pink skin.

Mumen immediately dropped the monster with a yelp and stared as the _thing_ now towered over him. It grinned and showed its many rows of teeth as a grotesque looking arm sprouted like putty from its body. Cars immediately started backing up and driving off with panicked beeping and skidding tires and Mumen wished for a split second that he were with them in leaving the scene.

But he couldn’t leave. He had a job to do. He was a hero, after all.

“I don’t know what your business is here, but move along!” Mumen yelled and raised his fists. “You’re causing quite the scene, especially after all I did was try to save you!”

The monster garbled and its pink stomach shook with what sounded to be laughter. With a flex of its puny arm, it slapped Mumen square in the stomach with the force of a train and sent him flying.

_This is happening again. Just like last time. Just like every other time._

His body flopped along the cement; his helmet and bracers lessened his fall, but it still hurt like hell nonetheless. His face was scratched and lip was split and he could taste blood gushing into his mouth. 

_One hit and I’m down. I’m so weak._

Mumen got to his feet, cringing as he raised his fists again. A crowd had started to gather and the masses kept their distance but watched with interest. The monster could turn on them anytime and probably would once it lost interest in him. He couldn’t let that happen. 

With a yell he drove his fist into where the equivalent of the monsters stomach was, but it was to no avail. His hit barely jostled the flesh underneath.

_Weak._

The monster let loose another roar of laughter and raised its arm again to deliver another powerful blow and-

“Hey! You! Get out of the middle of the road! You’re causing all this damn traffic!”

Mumen could barely register the familiar voice as, for a second time, the monster exploded right in front of him. 

\---------

Pink globs of goo-like flesh rained down in all directions as Saitama punched the monster into unexaggerated oblivion. The bald hero stood opposite from Mumen with a raised fist, having approached the monster from the back, and seemed surprised to see the other hero standing there. He also wasn’t in his hero’s clothes either and was dressed casually with an armful of groceries. 

_Saitama. Again._

Mumens eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat in a painful knot. He stood frozen as he gawked at the hero whose own face was a mixture of surprise and concern.

“Oh geez, Mumen Rider. I didn’t realize you were already fighting him… His body was taking up my view of you.” Saitama reached up and rubbed at the back of his head bashfully. “Sorry I stole your thunder there. That guy was a real pain, blocking all the traffic and…”

Mumen couldn’t take it any longer. He could heart his own heartbeat in his ears as he turned away and sprinted back to his bike and set it right again. He seated himself and kicked off the street with adrenaline fueling his blood as he pedaled as hard as he could. He could hear Saitama calling after him, his voice laced with concern, and he rode harder until he could only feel the wind rushing against his ears.

_Why? Why me?_

It was cowardly and stupid of him to flee but he had to. He felt inadequate and forgot everything he wanted to say- everything he was supposed to say. His body felt like it was on fire, his blood boiling with endorphins and the sting of pain only helping to furnish his nerves. He needed to get home as quickly as possible and collect himself before he lost it on the street.

\---------

Once he reached his apartment he mercilessly dragged Justice up the short flight of stairs and into his flat, then locked the door behind him. He had enough heart to lean his trusty bike against the wall as he trudged through the darkened light of his living room and hobbled into the bathroom. His clothes were too tight- unbearably so. Soon his boots were off and his armor was shucked and tossed to the side. His suit was ripped but repairing that was something he was used to; that fell to the floor in a heap as well. He was dripping blood on the tile but could care less and reached into the shower to clumsily turn the knob.

Every time he needed him, Saitama was there. Every damn time. He hated it and craved it. Without him, that monster would have killed him for sure. 

The water was freezing but felt good on his heated skin and before he knew it, he had reached down and curled his fingers around the hardened flesh of his cock.

He gasped and pressed his forehead against the cool tiles of the shower wall. His blood was spinning down the drain and he could barely make the color out behind his water-drenched glasses. He had forgotten to take them off but it was all right- he didn’t need to see anyways.

He cringed and squeezed his eyes shut. He could see it now- Saitama was probably standing there, befuddled and surrounded by people, but refusing any sort of praise or good word he would receive from the public. He would give Mumen all the credit and say he was the one who rightfully took the monster down. Then he would devalue his own actions and heroic feats as he had time and time before.

_But you saved me again!_

Mumen squeezed his fingers more tightly around himself and felt his cock throb under his palm. His hips shook and he slid his hand over the stiffened muscle. He needed this; the pent up frustration had been building for a long time and this was the only way to get rid of it, the only way that felt right.

_I’m a hero- I can’t run away… And neither can you._

His thumb slipped over the head of his length and he felt his knees shake. His fist was slick with pre and aided in the vice-like grip he had over himself. 

He needed to know why he acted so shamelessly and put the blame on himself. He needed to tell Saitama how he felt and how much it upset him. He needed to know why he was always there when he needed him the most. 

_I need to tell him that he’s my hero._

Mumens lips parted and the caped Saitamas name was on the tip of his tongue as he bucked his hips harder into his hand. He suddenly gasped, curled his wrist sharply, and caught the tip of his cock in such a way that sent him spiraling over the edge. He spilled all over his hand and against the shower wall with a release that he felt like he had been on the edge of for weeks.

\---------

It took him a few moments to gain his composure and calm his breathing. His mind was clearer and his body felt spineless as he quickly rinsed his skin off. An unforeseen idea had fused with his sudden confidence and he had to work swiftly before he regretted his decision. 

He reached blindly for a nearby towel and set to work drying off his glasses thoroughly, then shook his hair out and wrapped the towel around his wait. Locating a pen and paper was simple and he was soon seated at his desk and scribbling away hurriedly.

When he was done, he smiled and looked it over, pleased with his work. It would be sent out first thing in the morning.

_Perfect._

\---------

To: THE HERO SAITAMA!!!  
Thank you for always being there to save me!  
Let me tell you in person how much you mean  
to me, since I wasn’t able to last time!  
90-xxxx-xxxx  
-MUMEN RIDER

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote this at 2am so sorry if there's some inconsistencies or something like that. 
> 
> My love for Mumen Rider knows no bounds and I wrote this fic in an hour because why the heck not


End file.
